multiple choice only one love
by shokora.neko
Summary: mi primer fic. una de las pocas historias que escribi. en fin, que pasa cuando alguien te confiesa sus sentimientos hacia ti? y si dos personas lo hacen al mismo tiempo? que tal cuatro? necesito criticas para mejorar nn
1. Chapter 1

**Multiple choice **

Kimiko (confundida): entonces... déjenme entender esto...

Rai, clay, omi y jack spicer se encontraban delante de ella,

formando un círculo.

kimiko: de alguna forma u otra, exactamente al mismo tiempo,

todos ustedes se dieron cuenta de que están enamorados de...

mi?

rai: bueno, me gustas mucho, kimiko...

omi: a mi me gustas mas que a Raimundo, mi querida kimiko...

rai(molesto): tu, pequeño...!

clay(interrumpiendo a rai):que puedo decir?

jack: quieres que lo repita otra vez? estoy enamorado de ti

kimiko!

kimiko:...

rai: oigan, lo que ustedes sienten por kimiko no es nada

comparado a cuanto la quiero yo, babosos!

clay: no creo que tengas argumentos para defender eso, rai

compañero.

omi: estoy de acuerdo con clay, pues es evidente que la persona

que ama a kimiko mas que a alguien en el planeta soy yo...

jack: eso no es cierto, enano. y es "mas que a nadie en el

mundo..."

omi: eso también...

kimiko:...

clay: lo único que puedo decir es que mis sentimientos hacia

kimiko son sinceros.

rai: estoy harto de ustedes! no podían enamorarse de kimiko otro

dia?

jack: otro dia? yo me enamore de ella en el momento en que la

vi!

Rai: es imposible, porque yo la vi primero!

Omi(con gesto de triunfo): queridos amigos, dejen de discutir tan

inútilmente, todos aquí sabemos que kimiko esta enamorada de

mi...

todos observan a omi irritados.

kimiko(con sus dos manos en la frente, mostrando un evidente

dolor de cabeza): chicos... esto no esta funcionando... pueden

calmarse un poco?

rai: lo siento kimiko, pero estos entrometidos no me dejan hablar contigo!

jack: entrometidos? tu fuiste el ultimo en aparecer cuando estábamos hablando con kimiko!

clay: creo que la señorita tiene razón, tratemos de resolver esto

pacíficamente...

omi: kimiko tiene razón... además no hay ninguna cuestión que

debamos discutir... todos saben que lo mas evidente es que

kimiko me elegirá a mí para ser su pretendiente.

rai: que? estas loco? como sabes que lo hará?

omi: es indudable que lo hará, puesto que soy el mejor y más

apuesto de todos nosotros, sin mencionar el mas inteligente...

rai: eso es lo que tú quisieras...

omi: como sabes lo que yo quisiera?... oh, Raimundo puedes leer

la mente! es increíble!

rai(sarcásticamente): si, omi, se exactamente lo que estas

pensando ahora...

omi(emocionado): ohoh! entonces podrías enseñarme a hacerlo?

como leer la mente?

clay: es un decir, omi.

omi: que es un decir? es alguna clase de técnica milenaria para

leer la mente?

kimiko(exasperada):cielos...

jack: es una expresión, monje con cabeza de globo aerostático. geez! ustedes son unos

perdedores...

rai: crees que somos un montón de jacks? ni modo! además

seguramente es el único insulto que se te ocurre...

jack: hey! eso no es verdad... ustedes son unos... unos... eh...

ah ya me harte de ustedes!

clay: entonces, no te molestaría retirarte del templo...

omi: así es, jack spicer, creo que seria lo mas oportuno que te

fueras en este instante...

jack: no sin antes patear tu trasero!

rai: sin que antes pateemos el tuyo!

clay: esto se pone peor que una tienda de zapatos llena de compradoras compulsivas donde se puede cambiar una pelusa de gato viejo sacada de debajo de un sillón que no se limpió jamás en el cual viven dos cucarachas que cantan la canción del barquito por un par de botas nuevas…

Rai: eh?

omi: Raimundo! lee la mente de jack spicer para saber su

siguiente ataque!

jack: jack-bots, destrúyanlos!... jack-bots?... que demonios!

jack-bot1 (a kimiko): kimiko, querrías ser mi novia?

jack-bot2 (a jack-bot1): no, ella prefiere ser mi novia

jack-bot3 (mientras jack-bot 1 y 2 discuten): kimiko, te casarías

conmigo?

jack: olvide que tienen sus nuevos chips sentimentales... como

están basados en mis sentimientos... era imposible que no

admiraran lo hermosa que es kimiko...

rai: entonces podemos patear tu trasero sin perder tiempo!

clay: podríamos no recurrir a la violencia compañeros...

omi: clay, comprendo que te sientas asustado, pero no es

momento para huir! jack spicer amenaza a nuestra kimiko!

clay: puedes retirar lo dicho...

rai: nuestra? kimiko no es un objeto!

kimiko: PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR YA?

todos empiezan a discutir sin parar y en un momento el patio de

entrenamiento es un caos. entonces el maestro Fung y Dojo

salen.

maestro Fung: jóvenes aprendices, pueden decirme que

acontecimiento se esta llevando a cabo en medio del patio de

entrenamiento?

dojo: por el amor de dashi, que les pasa a todos aquí?

todos miran a dojo.

rai:loquesucedeesquehoylogrejuntarelvalornecesarioparadecirleaki

mikoloquesientoporellayentoncescuandologrodecirceloaparecento

dosestosentrometidosaparecenparadecirqueellostambienestanena

moradosdekimi! (dijo rai antes que los demás, para tener más

chances de que era él el que estaba en lo cierto...)

omi: mis compañeros aprendices no entienden que soy la persona

indicada para estar junto a kimiko!

jack: no se meta en nuestros asuntos, anciano!

clay: oye, ten más respeto hacia el maestro Fung!

maestro Fung: creo que si uno solo me explicara el asunto,

llegaríamos a una solución mas rápidamente y sin necesidad de

violencia... kimiko?

kimiko: bien... lo que sucede es que los chicos decidieron... eh...

demostrar sus sentimientos hacia mi justo a la misma hora, fecha

y en el mismo lugar...

dojo: todos? quieres decir que todos se enamoraron de ti?

kimiko: es lo que acabo de decir

dojo: que divertido! hace tiempo que no veo una de estas peleas

amorosas, me recuerdan a las novelas de la TV...

kimiko: dojo... (gesto de ira)

dojo: ...no dije nada.

rai: que tan grave puede ser... quiero decir, kimiko debe decidir y

ya

clay: es la única manera de llegar a un acuerdo entre todos

jack: los perdedores tienen razón...

omi: es lo correcto, aunque es inútil ya que la respuesta es

obvia... Raimundo ya debe haber leído la mente de kimiko para

saber a quien eligió, verdad Raimundo que soy yo?

rai: quieres saber que es lo que yo pienso?

maestro Fung: el amor es un camino difícil y engañoso, no creo

que sea una tarea fácil para kimiko tomar una decisión... a menos

que ella ya se haya decidido...

kimiko: yo...

omi: vamos kimiko, diles que soy yo a quien has elegido

rai: cállate omi! kimi, solo quiero decirte que eres la persona...

jack: dejen de hablar, así puede tomar una decisión y ya!

clay: por favor, amigos, pueden dejar de presionar tanto a

kimiko?

dojo: kimiko?

kimiko: yo... elijo a...

rai: si?

omi: a quien?

jack: puedes decirlo ya?

clay: pueden calmarse, compañeros?

kimiko comienza a sollozar desconsoladamente.

rai: oh, kimi, que sucede? fue algo que dijimos?

omi: esto es muy confuso...

jack: oh cielos, oh cielos...

clay: les dije que se calmaran...

todos se abalanzaron sobre kimiko para consolarla. dojo se paró

enfrente de ellos para frenarlos.

dojo: wowowow! deténganse! creo que lo mejor es que le den un

poco de espacio...

kimiko: maestro Fung... snif... no se que... snif... hacer!

maestro Fung: debes tomarte tu tiempo para reflexionar acerca

de ello

kimiko: si... snif... maestro... snif...

todos se decepcionaron. pero el que se encontraba más

desesperado era rai. kimiko estaba confundida. el hecho de que

no pudiera decidir en ese momento quería decir que no sentía

nada por nadie aun. tenia que encontrar la forma de lograr

despertar ese amor que kimiko sentía por él, el cual se

encontraba muy adentro de su corazón... o al menos eso

deseaba él.

clay pensaba que había llegado un poco lejos. su sentimiento

hacia kimiko era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. lo había molestado

durante semanas, y la única manera de averiguarlo era

charlándolo con kimiko... solo para saber si podía llegar a pasar

algo entre ellos.

jack no sabia que pensar. y si kimiko lo rechazaba? ya lo había

hecho una vez, podía hacerlo otra. pero él ya lo había pensado.

esta vez seria sincero. ese podía ser el camino para llegar a

kimiko.

omi deseaba que el asunto se resolviera pronto, porque no

entendía cual era el gran problema. él había comenzado a sentir

la necesidad de estar cerca de kimiko. sentía gusto cuando se

encontraba cerca de ella. él deducía que eso era lo que los

demás llamaban "amor"

en ese momento, wuya apareció en la entrada del templo,

gritándole a jack. dojo comenzó a estremecerse y entonces a

temblar.

wuya: jack, que haces aquí! un shen-gong-wu acaba de

activarse y tu estas aquí jugando a... espera! otro wu se ha

revelado! dos shen-gong-wus!

dojo: lo que dice la bruja...

jack: kimiko, debo irme por ahora, pero volveremos a vernos!

jack-bots, síganme!

wuya(frustrada): voy a necesitar a kattnappe...

jack y wuya se alejan rápidamente. los monjes xiaolin se preparan

para la búsqueda de los wus.

dojo: bien, no perdamos tiempo (cambia a su modo gigante) hay

dos shen-gong-wus para conseguir...

rai: tendremos que dividirnos... yo iré con kimiko y omi y clay iran

juntos...

omi: Raimundo, como ya habrás leído mi mente, sabes que lo

mejor es que yo vaya con kimiko y tu y clay vayan por el

segundo sen-gong-wu...

clay: dejemos que decida kimiko...

todos la miran expectantes.

kimiko: eh... creo... creo que iré con clay...

rai y omi: que!

dojo: alto, alto, kimiko ya tomo una decisión, y deben

respetarla...

clay: lo siento compañeros, pero kimiko ya hizo su elección...

kimiko: un momento, esto no significa nada en especial... aun

tengo que pensar...

rai: pero... kimiko...

dojo: cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo? vamonos ya, jack

spicer debe haber conseguido ya uno de los wus a estas alturas!


	2. Chapter 2

wee segundo capítulo. Primero: gracias por los reviews! Pense q el fic iba a ser un fracaso... pero hubo personas a las q le gustó. Segundo: bien, voy a considerar algunos consejos q me dejaron... gracias me ayudan mucho!tercero: puse los nombres de los sheng gong wu en inglés porque estoy viendo la serie en inglés, y no me atrevo a traducir los nombres...

Oh ultimo: muy próximamente... Chase...

**Vamos! Duelo xiaolin!**

dojo: bien chicos, esta es la primera parada!

kimiko: cual es el sheng-gong-wu?

omi: se trata de el "collar doubutsu", permite al guerrero que se lo

coloque convertirse en cualquier animal que elija...

rai: vamos tras ese...

dojo: entonces aquí los dejamos... buena suerte!

dojo se aleja en el cielo mientras omi y rai comienzan a buscar el

shen-gong-wu. no muy lejos se encontraban kattnappe y wuya.

wuya: allí esta el collar doubutsu! ve y tómalo, niña!

kattnappe: tranquila! mis uñas aun no se han secado...

wuya(enfadada): allí vienen los monjes xiaolin! apresúrate o

perderemos el sheng-gong-wu!

kattnappe: bien! pero solo si me das otro tratamiento para mis

manos! sabes como quedan mis uñas después de todo esto?

wuya(furiosa): como quieras! solo ve y toma el wu!!

kattnappe: esta bien, bruja histérica!

wuya(aun más furiosa): aaarrgh!!

kattnappe se precipita hacia el sheng-gong-wu, pero justo al

mismo tiempo que ella, Raimundo lo toma.

kattnappe: Raimundo, te reto a un duelo xiaolin! miauu...

rai: bien! nombra el juego!

lejos de allí, dojo, kimiko y clay se dirigen hacia la ciudad de

roma.

dojo: el wu esta por aquí cerca!

clay: veamos cual es...

kimiko: es el "arco de gekkahyoujin", permite al que lo usa,

bueno... hacer que otro ser viviente tenga una intensa atracción

hacia él

dojo: oh si! lo recuerdo bien... con ese arco puedes hacer que la

persona que quieras se enamore perdidamente de ti...

clay: oh...

dojo: ese wu traía grandes problemas, si si...

kimiko: bien, mejor no perdemos tiempo! jack debe estar muy

cerca de aquí!

clay: jack? lo llamaste por su nombre, me equivoco?...

kimiko: no importa, clay!

dojo: aquí esta!

dojo comenzó a sacudirse, junto con kimiko y clay. entonces

descendió bruscamente.

kimiko y clay: ahh!

dojo: lo siento chicos!

el arco se encontraba como parte de una fuente, en un pequeño

parque. jack spicer se dirigía hacia el sheng-gong-wu.

dojo, clay y kimiko descendieron rápidamente, entonces ella salto

en el aire dando un giro y tomo el wu al mismo tiempo que jack.

este la observo con una sonrisa en los labios.

kimiko: jack spicer! te reto a un duelo xiaolin!

jack: lo que tú digas, nena. nombra el juego!

kimiko: debemos escalar hasta la parte más alta de esta fuente.

el primero en alcanzar el shen-gong-wu gana! mi eye of dashi

dashi contra tu monkey staff!... y no vuelvas a llamarme "nena"

jack: como sea...

jack y kimiko: vamos, duelo xiaolin!

Raimundo y kattnappe se encontraban en medio de un inmenso e

interminable bosque de pinos. el reto era hacer caer al otro

primero para ganar el duelo. omi observaba desde el suelo.

omi: vamos Raimundo! debes concentrarte más! usa tu poder

para leer la mente! que esperas?

la batalla era evidente, rai tenia gran dificultad para esquivar los

ataques de kattnappe. su mente no se encontraba en el duelo,

precisamente. pensaba en algo más. alguien más. kimiko. como

pudo elegir a clay? eso lo había perturbado mucho. además,

entre él y kim había mejor "química", es decir, la relación con clay

se semejaba mas a, bueno, una amistad. pero la suya era

diferente. el sentía por ella todo lo que es posible sentir cuando

se ama a alguien. y ella lo correspondía. él lo sabía. de que otra

forma podría ser? lo veía en sus ojos, esos ojos... rai no pudo

seguir pensando, pues debía detener su caída. kattnappe había

logrado hacer que perdiera su equilibrio y cayera desde una rama.

Rai (volviendo en sí): sword of the storm!

creo una ráfaga de viento que lo llevo devuelta hacia el árbol.

kattnappe: miauu, que te sucede rai? acaso te has peleado con

tu amiguita la chiquilla malhumorada?

rai: no precisamente!

wuya: vamos! termina de una vez!

omi(confundido): Raimundo, estas seguro de tu poder de leer la

mente? en mi opinión no esta funcionando!

rai(sarcásticamente): oh, creo que lo he perdido! cielos, es una

lastima!

omi(mas confundido aun): perdido? estas seguro Raimundo?

puedes decirme que estoy pensando ahora?

rai(esquivando los ataques de kattnappe, y a su vez lanzando los

rai: que tal vez no perdí mi poder?

omi(contento): lo ves Raimundo? aun posees tu increíble poder!

rai: seguro omi...

kattnappe: miau, prepara te para perder Raimundo! third-arm

sash!(suena la alarma de su reloj) oh! mi tiempo se ha terminado!

miau, me voy de aquí...

wuya(fuera de si): que?! estas en medio de un duelo!!

kattnappe: miau, cual es tu problema, bruja?

rai aprovecho la distracción para atacar. envió un ataque

combinado con su elemento que hizo que kattnappe cayera

duramente al suelo.

kattnappe: miau! eso dolió!... mira mis uñas! quedaron

destrozadas!...

wuya(harta): ohh, dos sheng-gong-wus menos...


End file.
